under the moonlight
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Ketika tujuh tangga nada berkumpul di bawah sinar bulan, perdamaian dunia akan terwujud. DISCONTINUED


**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Fanfict ini sudah lama kubuat dan sebenarnya kupost di tempat lain (bukan tentang anime-manga). Jadi mungkin agak OOC… Beberapa nama juga merupakan hasil ciptaanku sendiri.

Yah… akhir kata, R&R please m(_ _)m

Berabad-abad yang lalu,

Saat itu dunia dalam keadaan tenang dan damai.

Dunia terbagi dalam 4 kerajaan.

Kerajaan terbesar adalah Kerajaan Mayor.

Disusul oleh Kerajaan Quarrel, Kerajaan Nada dan Kerajaan Little.

…

Suara derap kaki kuda memecah keheningan malam di kerajaan Mayor. Penunggangnya terlihat gelisah. Ia menengok ke kanan kiri. Suasana amat sunyi. Para penduduk telah terlelap setelah kelelahan bekerja sepanjang siang. Si penunggang kuda kebingungan. Ia berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Cahaya bulan purnama menerangi jalan dan seluruh kota yang sunyi itu. Lama….lama sekali si penunggang kuda menjalankan kudanya. Tak ada pintu yang masih terbuka. Ragu-ragu ia mencari penginapan. Ah… semuanya tutup! Mereka telah lelah.

Si penunggang kuda pun kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya ceroboh. Ia pun turun dari kudanya dan mengikat kudanya di pohon, dekat tanah lapang. Si penunggang kuda berbaring di rumput sambil menatap langit. Ketika itulah tiba-tiba seorang gadis lewat di depan sana.

"Hei kau, tunggu!" seru si penunggang kuda tadi.

Gadis itu terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kain yang dibawanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud jahat! Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk menginap" kata si penunggang kuda, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia melepas penutup wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Di hadapan gadis itu telah berdiri si penunggang kuda, seorang pemuda yang gagah dan tampan. Memang, pakaiannya tampak sederhana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu terpesona sejenak. Tapi pikiran itu buru-buru ditepisnya.

Sementara si pemuda juga kagum pada sang gadis. Ia sangat cantik. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh. Tapi tetap saja ia terlihat menarik.

"Maaf, saya hanya seorang gadis miskin yang tak punya rumah!" kata gadis itu.

"Oh, saya yang harus minta maaf! Saya seorang pengembara!" kata si pemuda.

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Namaku Syaoran. Hari ini aku terlambat datang ke kota. Aku tak dapat menemukan penginapan yang masih buka" kata si pemuda.

"Di sini orang akan tidur sebelum larut malam. Saya juga masih mencari tempat untuk bermalam" kata gadis itu. "Oh, maaf! Nama saya Orihime"

"Nama yang bagus" kata Syaoran.

Orihime tersenyum. "Tapi saya hanya seorang yang tak memiliki apa-apa" katanya.

Syaoran menggeleng. "Harta dan kekuasaan itu bukan segalanya. Hanya menyusahkan saja" katanya.

"Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu?" tanya Orihime.

Syaoran angkat bahu. "Kudengar dari orang-orang" katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong… Sebaiknya kamu mencari tempat untuk tidur. Malam semakin larut"

"Kamu sendiri? Mau tidur di sini?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya, apa boleh buat! Sudah tak ada penginapan yang buka" kata Syaoran.

"Ikut aku yuk! Sebenarnya aku punya tempat untuk sekedar berteduh" ajak Orihime.

"Dimana?" tanya Syaoran.

"Dekat dari sini. Sebuah rumah tak terpakai. Memang rusak di sana-sini. Atapnya saja sudah hampir tak ada. Tapi lumayan untuk istirahat" sahut Orihime. "Kudamu boleh kamu tinggal di sini. Tenang saja, penduduk kota ini baik. Mereka tak akan sembarangan mengambil kepunyaan orang lain"

"Hm, boleh juga!" Syaoran setuju. Ia pun mengikuti Orihime.

Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah di dekat lapangan. Benar kata Orihime. Rumah itu benar-benar sudah lantainya cukup bersih. Ada sebuah kasur di sana.

"Maaf, kasurnya hanya ada satu! Kau boleh memakainya" kata Orihime.

"Tidak, tidak! Itu milikmu kan? Kamu saja yang tidur di kasur. Aku bisa tidur di lantai. Aku punya sebuah selimut yang selalu kubawa" kata Syaoran.

Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Jangan begitu! Aku biasa pindah-pindah tempat. Jadi aku harus siap jika aku terpaksa bermalam di luar seperti ini" kata Syaoran.

"Hm… kasur ini cukup untuk dua orang. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama saja?" tanya Orihime.

"Eh, tapi…." Syaoran terkejut.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kamu tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuma seorang miskin. Tak ada untungnya mendekatiku" kata Orihime.

Syaoran masih terdiam.

"Ayo tidur!" kata Orihime. Ia segera tidur. Entah lelah entah kenapa, ia langsung terlelap.

"Orihime…." Panggil Syaoran, masih ragu.

Tapi Orihime tak menjawab. Ia telah tertidur nyenyak.

Syaoran menyelimuti Orihime dengan selimutnya lalu tidur di sebelahnya. "Maaf, ya!" bisiknya. Ia pun segera terlelap.

…

Pagi pun tiba. Syaoran hendak melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Orihime. "Terima kasih" katanya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi!" sahut Orihime.

Syaoran hendak pergi, tapi didengarnya suara berderak-derak. Ia menoleh ke atas. Sisa atap rumah itu melayang jatuh!

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime. Ia berdiri tepat di bawah atap itu.

"Awaaaasss!" seru Syaoran. Ia berlari,mendekap Orihime dan menghindari reruntuhan atap.

Bruuukkk…. Terdengar suara atap yang ambruk menimpa lantai. Syaoran dan Orihime jatuh

"Aduh…. Maaf, ya!" kata Syaoran. Ia menimpa Orihime. Syaoran hendak bangun. Sesaat ia menatap Orihime. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

Orihime terdiam. Mendadak wajahnya memerah. Syaoran juga. Buru-buru Syaoran bangun.

"Maaf" kata Syaoran.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" kata Orihime.

"Berhati-hatilah! Rumah ini tampaknya tidak aman. Sudah benar-benar rusak" kata Syaoran.

"Minggu depan memang mau dirobohkan. Sudah ada yang membeli tanah ini. Ia akan membangun rumah baru" kata Orihime.

"Hm? Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Syaoran.

"Aku punya kerabat di pinggir kota. Aku akan mencarinya. Semoga ia mau memberikan tumpangan" jawab Orihime.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu kuantar?" tawar Syaoran.

Orihime menggeleng. "Kudengar kerabatku itu tak suka pada laki-laki! Dia memang orang aneh. Tapi jaraknya dekat kok! Tak sampai setengah hari juga sampai. Kau tak perlu mengantar" sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi…" kata Syaoran.

"Eh, tunggu!" panggil Orihime. "Tanganmu luka.."

Syaoran melihat tangan kanannya Memang sedikit lecet. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kena sesuatu di lantai" katanya kemudian.

Di lantai tempat mereka terjatuh ada sedikit pecahan atap.

Orihime mengambil sebuah saputangan di sakunya dan membalut tangan Syaoran."Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Orihime kemudian.

Syaoran tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu!" katanya. Mereka pun berpisah.

Orihime menatap Syaoran yang semakin lama semakin jauh, dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Tuan putri!" seseorang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Orihime menoleh. Seorang pengawal kerajaan mendekatinya.

"Tuan putri Sakura Orihime Igfanus Katherine! Tak seharusnya Anda berada di tempat seperti ini! Sebaiknya Anda ikut aku pulang. Semua orang mencarimu" kata pengawal itu.

"Aku memang mau pulang, Souma!" kata Orihime.

Souma, sang pengawal tampak lega. Mereka pun ke istana. Orihime pun menghadap ke ayahnya, Raja Clow Igfanus Montheo.

"Kemana saja Sakura? Semua orang cemas mencarimu" kata Raja Clow.

"Ayah, jangan selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku itu! Aku malu, Yah!" protes Orihime.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Toh itu namamu sendiri, kan?" kata Raja Clow sambil tertawa kecil. Ia melihat penampilan Putrinya. "Menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa lagi, ya? Sering sekali kau melakukannya. Padahal rumah rusak itu sudah sangat berbahaya" katanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yah! Aku tak akan bermalam di sana lagi. Rumah itu memang sudah sangat rusak" kata Orihime.

"Ya sudahlah! Ayah senang melihatmu tak apa-apa dan menyadarinya" kata Raja Clow. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pangeran Watanuki Dominique akan berkunjung ke sini minggu depan. Ia akan membicarakan pernikahan kalian"

"Ayah, aku belum mau menikah! Kenapa Ayah harus terus memaksaku?" protes Orihime.

"Sakura, tolong kau mengerti! Kerajaan Nada adalah Kerajaan yang cukup kuat. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika kita bersatu dengan mereka. Belakangan ini kerajaan Quarrel tampak mencurigakan. Kalau kita tak mengambil tindakan, kita dalam bahaya" kata Raja Clow.

"Selalu…. Selalu itu yang Ayah pikirkan! Kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengan orang yang tak kukenal itu? Aku ditunangkan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan kini akan menikah? Aku tak mau!" kata Orihime. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Raja Clow hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudahlah…. Ia memang sedikit manja dan egois. Tapi kalau ia sudah mengenal Pangeran Watanuki, ia pasti akan berubah pikiran" katanya dalam hati.

…

"Aduh, Pangeran Syaoran! Kamu darimana saja? Kenapa kamu baru pulang?" seorang pelayan tampak lega melihat Syaoran pulang.

"Aku berjalan-jalan. Seperti biasa, aku menyamar jadi rakyat biasa" jawab Syaoran.

"Selalu saja begitu, kau tak pernah bosan, ya?" seseorang menegurnya.

"Oh, Pangeran Watanuki!" pelayan tadi memberi hormat.

"Kamu belum tahu bagaimana rasanya bebas berjalan-jalan di dunia luar sih! Menarik sekali lho! Aku mampir ke Kerajaan Major dan bertemu seseorang yang menarik" kata Syaoran.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu, kau sudah sering cerita. Tapi ayolah…. Seharusnya kau sedikit memperhatikan dirimu! Kau dan aku sama-sama seorang pangeran! Kita tak boleh terlalu sering bergaul dengan rakyat biasa" kata Watanuki.

"Aku tahu!" kata Syaoran. Ia hendak meninggalkan Watanuki. Ia dan Watanuki bersaudara, satu ayah lain ibu. Watanuki lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Kemungkinan Watanukilah yang akan jadi penerus tahta Kerajaan Nada. Jadi Syaoran memutuskan tak terlalu peduli dengan urusan kerajaan dan mengalah. Ia tak ingin berebut dengan saudaranya itu

"Syaoran, minggu depan kau harus ikut denganku!" kata Watanuki sebelum Syaoran pergi. "Kita akan ke Kerajaan Mayor. Mungkin aku akan menikah dengan putri Sakura"

"Aku sudah tahu! Pernikahan politik kan? Bodoh sekali kamu mau dilibatkan ayah dengan hal seperti itu!" kata Syaoran.

"Apa boleh buat! Ini demi keamanan kedua negara" kata Watanuki.

"Tapi kamu belum pernah bertemu dengan Putri Sakura kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tak sesuai harapanmu?" tanya Syaoran.

"Walaupun tak bertemu, tapi aku merasa ia putri yang baik. Ya…. Aku yakin!" jawab Watanuki.

"Terserah kamu lah!" kata Syaoran. Ia meninggalkan Watanuki.


End file.
